I blame you
by karly2092
Summary: Jay needs Emma to forgive him for something he did, and she wants to. But how can she when he won't tell her why? my first, so plase review!
1. Chapter 1

"How many times have I told you to leave me alone?" And with that she stormed off.

Her point of view

_What do I have to do for him to just get the hint? I know he feels bad, and he should! After what he did, he should feel bad. I want to forgive him, I know I shouldn't, but I want to. That's why I just have to keep my distance from him, AND STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!!_

His point of view

_There she goes again! Every time I try to explain what happened she walks away from me. I try to tell her I'm sorry for what I did, but she just __wont__ listen me. I need her. I can't stop thinking about her. What do I have to do to make her see that I've changed? That I'm not the same person I was before? Just give me a sign, ANYTHING to show me I have a chance._

No one's point of view

The ground started to shake. Lockers were flying open. Kids were running out of class rooms screaming. Teachers yelling to stay calm and not to panic. Once he came to his senses, Jay grabbed Emma, who was just standing there watching all chaos. He pulled her into a class room as the ceiling started to fall. They fell on the floor, panting and out of breath, lying there waiting for the earth quake to stop. They could barely make out the people screaming and trying to get somewhere safe. Mostly all they could hear was the crashing of the building, walls crumbling down, the floor being ripped apart. When he had thrown her to the floor, Jay had climbed on top Emma to block anything that may have fallen on her. When it finally stopped, they laid there for almost a full minute. Thinking about what had just happened. Listening for anything that might tell them what was going on, or what was yet to come.

_What just happened? Where am I? And who the hell is sitting me? I'm so __scarred,__ I don't know what think right now. I hope everyone is okay. _

_I'm so glad she's okay. I don't know what I would do if she was out there in this mess. I wonder where everyone else is. Are they okay? Could they be hurt?_

Emma rolled over, and looked up Jay. Out of no where, she flung her arms around him and hugged tight. She held on to him, not wanting to let, thinking the moment she did he would disappear, too. He closed his eye's, holding her tight, wondering if she was hugging him because she was happy to see he was with her and alright or because she was scared and he was the only one there. She let go of his neck and started to get to her feet, running to the door. She put her ear up against it listening for the slightest sound, of anyone, anything that might tell her what was going on out there. She heard nothing.

"Can you hear anything? What's going on out there?" He asked her standing next her now.

"I don't know, I can't hear anything. It sounds like there's no one there" She breathed. She sounded so frightened.

"Hello, can anybody hear me? Hello? Is anyone out there?" She shouted, still listening at the door.

Silence was her only answer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you hurt anywhere? Your arm, it's bleeding, let me see." He reached up to take her arm and examine it.

"Let me go. Don't touch me" She pulled her arm out his grasp, glaring up at him.

She looked up at him with defiance in her eye's. He knew the hate she felt for him burned deep inside of her.

He stared at her for a moment before looking down, sighing, wondering what he could do so she would stop hating him so much.

"I just wanted to make sure your okay, no harm intended." He said honestly.

"Yeah well keep your pity, I don't need it. And what's makes you think I want you to care about me now when you never have before?"

"That's not true" He shouted. He did care, he always had. But after what he did, he didn't blame her for not thinking so.

"I do care about you, you don't know what your talking about."

"Oh, that's funny." She laughed at him.

"So did you care about me when you went running off to New York with HER?" She yelled back at him.

"I told you NOTHING happened, why can't you just believe me?" He was almost on the brink of tears now.

"Then why can't you tell me why you went, and why you had to go with her?" She was in tears now.

He rushed up to her and grabbed her in a hug. She tried to pull away and push him off but he wouldn't let her, so she just fell into him and sobbed.

"I told you Emma I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, I promised you, and I did hurt you." He was crying now, too.

"I just don't understand why you had to leave without telling me. I was so worried about you. I cried every day wondering what I did wrong. What I had change to make you come back." He held her tighter.

It killed him to hear that she blamed herself for him having to leave.

"It was nothing you did, okay, do you hear me? I will tell you why I had to go if you just stop blaming yourself." She pulled away from him, staring up at him wide eyed.

"Really?" She looked into his eye's, searching for any sign that he might be lying to her.

But she saw none in his eye's, nor his face. He put his hand on her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"I never knew you blamed yourself for the whole thing. It had nothing to do you. And it just kills me to think that you have lived the last few months with this. But I will tell you."

"I thought you said you couldn't tell me. I asked you repeatedly when you finally came back, and that's all you would say." She was starting to get angry again. Not just at him, but with herself, too.

She had promised herself no more of this. No more of his little games. Or feeling guilty for the way she had ended it all. But she just couldn't help it. It had hurt her so much that she didn't think the pain would ever leave her.

"If it will end this, all of this, then I will tell you. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. But if it means that you will forgive me and that there is a chance even the smallest one, that me and you can be okay again. Then I don't care who know right now." He just needed her to understand and believe him that he never meant to hurt her.

"I don't know if I can forgive you. After everything that I went through, and then this. My eating disorder, my dad dying of cancer, my mother leaving me. Manny was the only one I had left. And I pushed her away, too. I have no one now. I needed you. When I needed you most, you were gone. I had nothing and no one, including you." She was sobbing now.

Crying was the only thing she could do. And she did a lot of it now, now that she was angry and alone all of the time.


	3. Chapter 3

She started to walk away from, but he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. She stared at him, half thinking he was going to hit her. But then mentally scolded herself for thinking that. She knew, after all the rotten things he had done, and not only to her, that hitting a girl was not one of them.

"Her grandmother was dying." He choked out. Not believing that he had yet again, broken another promise to someone he cared about.

"What are you talking about?" She spat out. But in a way, she already knew.

"I'm talking about Alex, her grandmother was dieing. That's why we went to New York. She had a grandmother who lived up there and she needed to see her before she died." He couldn't tell by the look on her face is she believed him or not, or what it was that she was thinking. But he was hoping that she did believe what he was telling her.

"So that was the big secret?" She was slightly disappointed that's all it was, but in a way, very thankful at the same time.

"That's what you've been hiding all this time? Why is the hell was that so important to keep a secret?" She asked getting more and more angry that it was something so stupid.

"I don't know why she didn't want anyone to know, it wasn't really the time or place to be asking questions, so I didn't bother to ask."

Emma started pacing around the room. She was trying to process everything he had just told her. Why Alex wanted to keep that a secret? And why wouldn't she tell Jay why, either? It just wasn't making sense to her. Jay didn't really know why himself, but he was pretty sure he knew why.

It was her mothers mother. They hadn't spoken in 18 years. When she had found she was pregnant with Alex and told her parents, her father had told her to leave and never come back, unless she got rid of her bastard child first. Her mother never did or said anything to stop him.

She wanted to keep the baby, though, more then anything she needed to. She had gone down a really rough road in the last year. Drugs, drinking, and falling for the wrong kind of men. Right after she found out about her pregnancy, Alex's father had just been convicted of murder and sent to prison for life.

So she fled to Canada. Knowing she could make a life for her and her child there.

Even though Alex knew this, she still contacted her grandmother when she was 12 years old. Another one of her mother boyfriends had tried to touch her. It wasn't anything new, after her mother would pass out after yet another long night at the bar, her dirty flavor of the week would sneak into her room and would want to "get to know her a little better". She had kicked him where it hurt and fled the house. She had a piece of paper with her grandmothers number and address on it that she had looked up after seeing the name on a legal document she found in her mothers room. She hid in a phone booth and called the number. She really didn't need the paper anymore, though, she stared at it so often she knew that number by heart.

A woman answered the phone. Even for it being so late at night, she sounded some what cheery when she said hello. She had told the woman who she was, and what had happened. The woman was quiet for a moment before asking her if there was an address she could send her some mail to. Alex had given her the school address. After that, her grandmother had sent her an average of two hundred dollars a month. She used it to buy food and clothes, and when she got a little older, hotel rooms for when her "new daddy" wanted to get to know her a little better.

Emma stopped pacing and stared at Jay. She was trying look for something, anything that would tell her that she shouldn't believe his story. He looked at her, tears on the still on the verge of falling. He slowly walked over to her and gently put his hands on her forearms, slowly rubbing them up and down.

"I'm not lying to you. I'm telling you the truth, I hope you know that. Emma I need you, more then anything. I need you back. You don't know how miserable I am without you. Please, please, take me back."


	4. Chapter 4

She looked into his eye's. The eye's she loved so much to see. The eye's that were such a piercing blue you couldn't stop starting into them. It was like they could hypnotize you into doing or saying anything. Witch is why she had to look away from them when she spoke again.

"I can't." It hurt so much to have to say this. She did want him back, she always had. But there was just one thing stopping her from that, though.

"I'm with Peter now. When you left me and I got sick, he was there for me, not you. I wanted so much to see you, to hear your voice, to reach out and feel you there next to me. But you were gone. He was the one who was there. He helped me get better, and he was the one that was there when my dad died, holding my hand and telling me that is was going to be okay. And he was the one that was there to take me in when my mother left me here all alone."

You could almost hear his heart breaking when she said this. That's not how it was supposed to go. She was suppose to look up at him and tell him tell him that she forgave him and that everything was going to be okay. It was suppose to go back to the way it used to be. Back to them walking through the hall ways at school holding hands, being the school's new "It" couple. Them driving through town in his car with the wind in their hair and not a care in the world. Back to them in that abandoned lot, him teaching her how to drive a clutch, and cringing when she shifted it wrong, waiting for the transmision to fall to the ground.

He just looked at her, waiting for her to yell something like "April fools" or Ashton Kutcher to jump out and tell him that he had just been punked. But it never came. She just wiggled out of his grasp and walked back over to the door. She could hear people out there now and started calling for help. But all he could hear was his own thoughts screaming to run and grab on to her and never let her go. Screaming that it was all his fault that she was gone now. She belonged to someone else.

The people on the other side of the door where ramming into it with something. Trying to break them out of the prison they had been stuck in for what seemed like weeks. But in all reality it had only been about an hour. The door finally gave way and Peter ran inside and help her close in a hug. Telling her that he was so worried that she had been injured and was glad to find her alright. He glanced over her shoulder and saw Jay standing there in a state of confusion it looked like.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Someone was talking to him. He looked up and saw Peter holding Emma. Jay shook his head to clear it and stormed past them. Past all the people who had gathered in the small class room to see who was in there and if they were alright.

Jay stumbled through what was left of the school hallways. Ignoring anyone who tried to speak to him, just wishing that they, or him, would just disappear. He made it outside and down the steps of the school to his car. He sat there for a moment, with his head down, just thinking about what had happened in there with Emma. And how angry it had made him to see Peter holding on to her like she was his. But Jay knew better, he knew that she was meant for him, and only him. He had to do something, anything to make her see that. But what? What could he do to get her back.

He took out his keys and started to drive. He really didn't know where he was going or where he would end up. All he knew was that he had to get out of there before he saw Emma with Peter again. Having to see that the first time was enough to make him go crazy with envy that he had her. He ended up going to the ravine. He sat on top of his usual picnic table, just thinking. After awhile more and more people started to appear. Pretty soon it was a full blown party. But Jay wasn't in the partying mood right now.

He decided to leave when he saw Amy coming his way. Yeah, that was the last thing he needed was for Amy hanging on him, trying to convince him that if he just let her take him into the van that all of his problems would just go away. No, maybe when he was like that he would have gone with her. But he had changed since him and Emma had gotten together. She made him a better person. One he could be proud of. He wanted to change for her because that's the kind of man she deserved to have.


	5. Chapter 5

On his way back to his car, Jay thought he heard something off into the woods a little ways. He followed the noise until he came upon something that made his blood boil. Peter had Darcy pinned against a tree, one leg wrapped around him as he kissed his way down her neck to her chest. He started to lift up her shirt as she undid his pants. Jay couldn't watch this anymore, he decided to make his presents known.

Jay stepped out of the woods and into the small clearing where the two were going at it. He walked up behind Peter, and as much as he wanted to spin him around and sock him in his pointy little face, he decided on a gentle love tap on the head. Well, it was more then a LITTLE tap anyway. He quietly crept up to them, and careful not to make any noise, lifted his hand and thumped him on the back of the head.

Peter spun around fast, anger flaring in his eye's. Mostly angry someone had interrupted him when he was about to get some, but a little angry for getting hit in the head.

When he turned around and came face to face with Jay he froze but quickly got over it. He sneered at him, that annoying little look he usually wore that made him look like he was up to something sneaky. He stupidly stared at Jay, happy it wasn't his girlfriend who had caught him red handed cheating on her. He had been doing it right from the start, but she never even suspected it.

"What do you want criminal? I was about to get lucky here. Do you mind, go back to the party and we'll pretend this never happened." He turned back around to Darcy, about to continue what they had started, but was pulled off the ground by the collar of his shirt.

"Aren't you forgetting something freak? Oh I don't know, maybe your girlfriend for instance" Jay asked him, trying with all his might to keep from clobbering him right then and there.

"She's at home. She said she wasn't in the mood for a party after what happened today so she was going to go to bed early. And what's to you anyway criminal? She's not any of your concern anymore."

Jay threw him to ground and kicked him. He kneeled down on the ground and grabbed his collar again and pulled back his fist, ready to him like he deserved. Just when he was ready to throw his punch and give that little creep his just deserved, a voice from somewhere in the trees stopped him.

"He's not worth it Jay. Just leave him alone." Emma emerged into the clearing, how long she had been there, no one knew. And no one was quite sure how much she had over heard of their little conversation, either.

"Emma!" Jay got up and stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked her getting to his feet, also.

"I came here looking for my oh so loving boyfriend, feeling guilty for ditching him earlier, I came here to find you." She said looking at Peter and then over to Darcy, who shifted uncomfortably still against the tree.

Jay had almost forgotten that she was even there.

"Peter, how could you to do this to me? After everything I've been through, you of all people know how hard this has been for me. And with her, you couldn't have at least gone for someone better then me, not lower." She spat at him. Darcy, speaking for the first time, started to protest about what Emma had just said but was cut off by Peter.

"Yeah, well maybe if you weren't such a prude, I wouldn't have to go somewhere else for a little lovin. At least she puts out."

Jay couldn't take it anymore, how dare he say that to his Emma, how dare he even speak to her like that. He pulled his fist back and punched him, square in the nose. Letting out all of his frustration, pain and anger all in that one punch. He then grabbed Emma by the hand and led her to his car. He opened her door and put her inside, making his way to the drivers side, he got in and drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

He drove in a daze, not really paying attention to where he was going. He was just thinking about what had gone down back there at the ravine. Emma sat next him with the same thought spinning her own head. Not even realizing that he had been clutching her hand since he pulled out onto the road.

"Why did you hit him? I told you he wasn't worth it." Emma asked, not really mad, but wondering just the same.

"You can't tell me he didn't deserve what I gave him. He had no rite to talk to you like that or say what he said to you." Jay was irritated that she was mad at him for defending her.

"I never said he didn't deserve it, I just don't want you to get in trouble over vermin like him." She said, her voice softening as she spoke this time.

There she was, there was that Emma that he loved so much. There was his Emma, the one that tried to keep him out of trouble. The one who worried about him. The one that cared.

He gripped her hand a little tighter, squeezing it just a bit, thankful to finally be holding that perfect little hand in his own.

"I knew you still cared about me." He told her as he was pulling his car over in an empty parking lot.

She looked at him like he had three heads. Not believing that he was going to have this conversation right now. After what she had just been through, she really wasn't in the mood for it right now.

"Are you fucking kidding me?? I just found out that boyfriend has been cheating on me for god knows how long, and your going to try and get into my pants not even a whole 15 minutes later? You know what Horgart …" But he never found out what, because he had put both hands on the side of her face and pulled her into the most passionate kiss he could mange to give her, considering she was just verbally tearing him apart. He kissed her with everything he had in him at that point because he didn't care what she was going to say to him after it was over. Hell he didn't care if she smaked him in the chops for it, she was sitting there with him, kissing him back, something he had longed for ever since she had told him they were done.

He pulled away from her, just to stare at her beautiful face. Her eye's still closed from that amazing kiss he had just given her.

"Will you take that as an apology?" He asked her, only half joking.

Emma, opening her eye's now, looked up at him and grinned.

"Only if you can do that again." Shocked, Jay looked in to her eye's, wondering if she was kidding or not. Not really caring, he grabbed her and kissed her again, pulling her into him until she was almost laying across his lap. He ran his hands over her entire body, not really intending to cop a feel, just to feel her in his arms. The feeling of her he missed more then anything.

He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entry. She gratefully parted them, allowing him to enter her mouth. He leaned back into his seat, pulling her with him, the kiss becoming more intense. He could feel himself getting aroused as she started run her hands through his hair, tugging on it gently. She moved so that she was sitting on top of him now, never breaking the kiss. He put his hands on either side of her hips massaging them gently with his finger tips. She started to move up and down, slowly grinding into him. He moaned into the kiss as his eye's rolled back. Emma tilted her head to the side and started to kiss and suck his neck, nipping it softly.

She moved to his ear, blowing into it before she grazed her teeth down his ear lobe. Jay didn't think he was going to be able to take much more this. He gripped her hips tighter now, and started to guide her, thrusting into her. She moaned and tilted her head back.

"Emma, I think we should stop before this goes any further. I don't want to start something we can't finish." Jay said what his mind had been thinking, but not wanting to actually say it.

"Who said we weren't going to finish?" She asked as she smiled seductively and slid into the back seat. He grinned like a little boy at Christmas time. He threw himself into the back and climbed on top of Emma. He started kissing her neck, making his way down to her chest, slightly pulling her shirt down.

He ran his tongue under the very top of her bra, looking up into her eye's making sure it was okay to continue. She smiled down at him and pulled her shirt up and over her head, throwing it off to the side. He smiled and ran his hands up her sides and down her chest and her stomach. He ran his tongue under the bottom of her bra and as she arched her back and he snapped off her bra with his free hand. He slowly kissed his way around her chest as he slowly slid it off from her. He made his way to her breast and kissed around her nipple. She inhaled sharply and he slowly pulled one into his mouth and sucked softly, flicking his tongue across the erected flesh. He then switched to the other one while he gently massaged the one he just left.

He kissed his way back up to her neck, focusing on that before he made it up to her lips. As they kissed. He started to grind into her again. She moaned into the kiss, enjoying every bit of the pleasure she was receiving and that he was willing to give. He slid his hand down her body making his way to her hot spot. He slowly and gently started to rub. She started breathing heavily, wanting more and more. He then slid his hand into the top of her pants, slowly making his way deeper down until he hit the right spot, making her groan and arch her back. He started rubbing her clitoris, before he inserted a finger, pulling it almost out before pushing it back in. She was moaning louder and louder, her breathing was faster and more uneven.

He kissed her one last time before kissing his way down to the top of her pants. He slowly slid them down her legs, before pulling them completely off. He crawled back up, kissing her thighs as he went. He pushed her knees to the side before getting in between them. He kissed all the way around her pussy before kissing her clitoris, as she moaned. He slid his tounge out of his mouth licked around her entire area, tasting her innocence. As he wrapped his tounge around her clit, his gently inserted a finger into her.

"Oh god Jay, it feels so good." She breathed.

"I could make it feel better." He told her as he slid in another finger, working them faster in and out.

She groaned louder as she raised herself a little off the seat and started to thrust her hips up, pushing her self farther into his mouth.

"Yeah, make me cum. Make me feel good." She screamed out, almost there.

He could feel her getting tighter around his fingers and she started to climax.

"Oh Jay, I'm gonna cum." She screamed out, almost breathlessly as she thrash around screaming out his name. He kept licking until she stopped quivering, sucking on her clit. Lapping up everything she had just given him.

He kissed his way back up to her neck and sucked on it, nibbling here and there. He kissed up her chin, and up to her lips, kissing her passionately. He started grinding into her again, not being able to help himself. She smiled seductively again as she reached down and slip her hand into his pants and started to stroke him. He moaned into her mouth, the feeling was amazing. She took her hand out of his pants and started to undo his belt, while she gently pushed him off from her.

Worried he had gone to far, he started to apologize but she put a finger against his lips and shushed him. She pushed him down and climbed on top of him. She pulled off his shirt and threw it aside, much like her own shirt. She kissed her way down his chest and reached his pants. She unbuttoned them and slid them off. She took his penis in her hands and started stroking his shaft. She started going faster and faster.

"Oh baby, that feels good." He moaned.

His eye's were closed so he didn't notice when she knelt down and took all of him in her mouth. He dug his nails into the fabric of the seat, gently thrusting into her mouth.

When she stopped all of a sudden, he stated to sit up only to be pushed back down. She threw one leg over him and she slowly slid him inside of her.

"Oh god baby, yeah, right there." He moaned, gripping her hips helping her guide with him. He pumped faster and faster, holding onto her hips slightly lifter her so he was doing all the work.

"Baby I'm gonna cum again." She moaned.

"Oh yeah, me, too." He slammed into her, over and over again. Until they were screaming out in pleasure, together this time.

Emma fell onto his chest, panting. She couldn't believe she had just done that. With Jay. And then she thought about Peter and Darcy doing the same thing, then she smiled, remembering how great it felt to have Jay doing that to her. Making her moan and scream.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma laid her head onto Jay's still heaving chest. He gently stroked her hair, thinking about what they had just done together.

"Do you regret it?" Jay asked her, almost not wanting to hear her answer.

Emma sat up and looked into his face.

"Why would you ask me that? Do you regret it?" She asked, worried that he didn't want to go as far as it did.

"No baby, not at all, so don't even think that. I just thought that with every thing that happened tonight, that maybe… maybe you didn't really want this… but was just to caught up it to… to stop, and…"

Emma put her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him hard.

"I wanted this, so much. I wanted this just as much as you did. Maybe even more." She whispered to him.

"There is no possible way you wanted that more then me." He breathed. Then, realizing what he just said, tried to correct him self.

"No…that's not what I meant….I didn't mean that that's all I wanted. I just meant…."

But she cut him off again with another kiss.

"Just stop while your ahead babe." She giggled. He released a sigh of relive and chuckled.

They laid there for quite awhile until they almost had fallen asleep when Emma shot up.

"Oh my god, what am I gonna do, I have no where to go. Oh my god. Why does this keep happening to me?" She cried out. Jay sat up a little and gave her an odd, almost questioning look.

"Babe, what are you talking about?" He asked her.

"Jay, I've been living with Peter since my mom took off with my little brother. I have to nowhere to go now. I doubt he'll let me back there after you hit him and I took off with you." She put her head in her hands and sobbed.

"Hey, hey." He took her hands away from her face and held them in his.

"Do you honestly think I'd leave you with nowhere to go, or better yet, let you go back to him?" He asked her, a little irritated that she'd think he'd leave her with no where to go.

"Your coming home with me. That's where you belong, with me." He cupped her face and kissed her softly, yet lovingly.

They found all of their discarded clothes and put them back on. And set off to his house.

When they got there, it was about 2am. Thank god he lived alone they both secretly were thinking to themselves. Imagine trying to explain sneaking into the house at this time in the morning, with a girl, and both most likely smelling of sex. He brought her into his room and started undressing. She was looking around, a little nervous.

"What's wrong baby, are you feeling okay?" He asked her, sitting down on the bed in his boxers.

"I don't have any clothes." She said looking down at the ground.

"I have nothing to wear for pajama's"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I guess I kind of spaced it out. Here, you can wear these." He said handing her a pair of shorts and an extra long t-shirt he pulled out of his dresser.

"Thanks." She said blushing. She started to get undressed, but stopped and looked at him. She didn't know why, but she felt a little odd taking off her clothes in front of him, even after what they had just done in his car. He caught on rather quickly, though.

"Oh, sorry, I'll…a…just… go and get some thing to drink. He stood up, leaning down to kiss her before he walked out of the room, closing the door when he was out of it.

Once she was changed, she crawled into bed and got under the covers. Letting her self melt into the comfortable pillows, she closed her eye's. Before she fell asleep she heard Jay come back into the room and slide into bed. He wrapped his arms around her tight and kissed her on the forehead. Burying his face into her neck, he sighed into her hair.

"I love you baby" He mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, too." She whispered, before slipping into a comfortable sleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Emma woke up to her cell phone ringing in her ear. She groaned in protest, and blindly searched for it with her hand. When she finally found it she sat up to look at the caller id. It was Manny, most likely wanting to know what happened last night.

"Hello?" Emma said groggily into the phone.

"Did Jay really punch Peter, or was Paige trying to get attention again?" Manny asked in her cheery little gossipy voice.

"Yes Manny, Jay really did punch Peter." Emma told her. Jay, hearing his name, groaned and rolled over in the bed grabbing Emma around the waist and pulled her down in bed with him, snuggling close to her.

"Who was that?" Manny asked, almost demandingly.

"That was Jay, Manny." She said trying not to giggle as he started kissing her.

"What's going on? And why are you with Jay? What happened with Peter?" Now she was starting to sound irritated.

"Manny, did you want something, other then to drill me about my personal life?" Emma asked, still trying to keep her voice steady as Jay kissed her neck, and nipped at her ear lobe.

"Yes, actually, I did want to tell you something. The school board decided that after the damage the earth quake caused, we won't be able to attend school until it's fixed. So, that means we're free." She exclaimed, yelling the last part at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah Manny, that's great, I gotta go now, k." Emma threw her phone off the side and looked at Jay who had now climbed on top of her and was attempting to remove her shirt.

"Excuse me mister, what is it that you think your doing here?" She asked him as he continued to struggle with her shirt.

"I think I'm about to make you the happiest girl in the world. You think you can handle that?" He asked as he kissed his way down her stomach.

"Oh I know I could, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you." She giggled and she put her hands on his face and pulled him back up to her. He kissed her hard, pushing her back on to the bed.

"Come on baby, last night was amazing, so lets have a repeat of it. I know you want it, too." He chuckled the last part into her ear as he nibbled on it softly.

"Fine, but your on probation after this." She grinned at him.

"Oh you think so, huh? And why is that?" He asked and he slid down and started working on her breast.

"Because, we have better things to do then have sex all the time." She said as he massaged and sucked her nipples.

"Oh god, Jay." She moaned.

And her took her back that passionate daze they shared last night.

When they had finished, Emma decided she was going to take a shower, but now clothes was again, a problem.

"I think I might have something that would fit you." And Jay disappeared into the closet in his bedroom. When he came out he had a black lace trimmed tank top, and a pair of black flared dress pants.

"Alex left these here awhile ago. I guess I never got around to giving them back, or throwing them out."

Emma took them and put them on, a little surprised they fit her so well.

When she came back out, Jay looked her up and down.

"Those definitely look better on you." He said reaching for her and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Well thank you, babe, that's always nice to hear." She said kissing him a the cheek.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked following her into the living room and sitting next her on the couch.

"Well, I was thinking maybe I should try and get my stuff from Peters house today. I doubt you have anymore of Alex's clothes handy. And I need my personal stuff, too." She said, meaning her deodorant, tooth brush, and hair brush.

"Okay, sounds good to me. How do you think we should go about doing this?" He asked her.

"Well, I was thinking about just calling him and asking him." Jay didn't like the sound of this, but decided to let her go ahead and do it. Waiting to see how this was going to end up.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma went into the bed room and got her cell phone. She came back and sat on the couch with Jay. He tried to give her what he hoped was a reassuring look, but was pretty sure he hadn't pulled it off. She took a deep breath holding it in for a few seconds and let it out quickly.

"Okay, so here goes. Cross you fingers." She dialed Peters number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello." Some one said on the other end of the phone.

"Darcy? Is that you? Where Peter, I want to come and get my stuff from there today." Emma said quickly.

"Yeah well I don't think that's going to happen right now." Darcy said in mockingly childish voice.

"And why is that?" Emma asked her getting annoyed that she was even talking to Darcy and not to Peter.

"Because, me and Peter have plans today so we're not going to wait around here just for you." And with that she hung up.

Emma looked at her phone.

"Whore!" She yelled into it.

"Whoa. Settle down there killer." Jay said to her as he grabbed her arm, ready to throw her phone across the room.

"What did she say?" He asked, still holding down the arm she trying to throw the phone with.

"She said I couldn't get my stuff. Something about them having plans today and not waiting around for me." She huffed, freeing her arm and flinging her phone successfully this time.

"Well, that just means this got a whole lot easier for us." He said with a grin.

"What are talking about?" She asked him angrily.

"I'm talking about them not being home. There for no one to stop us from going inside and taking your things out. My uncle's got a truck he would let me use if I ever needed it. It's at the shop right now, I'm supposed to be putting new tires on it this week." Emma liked the sound of this.

"And if we go there when he's not there, I don't have to see Peter. Or that wench Darcy."

"So lets get going then. We can swing by the shop on our way there to get the truck."

They got ready to go and left the Jay's house. They went to the shop and go the truck, letting Tony know that he was taking so he wouldn't thing someone stole it and called it in.

They got to Peters and didn't see his car there, so Emma got her key out and they walked to the door.

"Why hello Emma dear. How are you doing this morning?" Ms. Klutez said to her as she made her way up the door.

"Good morning Ms. Klutez, I'm doing fine. Just getting my things from Peter's house." Emma told her

"Yes, I was afraid that's why you were here." She told her with a smile. Emma was a little confused at this point.

"What do you mean that ma'am?" She decided to ask.

"Well, you see, I saw him coming home last night with a girl who looked like a prostitute. And then the little flusey knocked on my door about an hour ago and told me that Peter had asked her to come let me know you might stop by. She said he wanted a phone call immediately if you showed up here today."

"Yeah that sounds like Peter. I found out he was cheating on me with that little flusey, so I left him. I called this morning and told them I wanted to get my things and she told me no because they had plans." Emma threw her arms up in the air.

"Can you believe that?" She asked loudly.

"Oh yes dear I can, I did warn you about him when you first moved in here. I tried to tell you that he was a cheat, and wouldn't treat a pretty young thing like yourself very well at all, now didn't I?"

Emma giggled a little remembering that conversation well.

"Yes ma'am you did, and I should have listened to you, too." She said with a smile on her face.

"Well, you better get a move on with those things, they could be back at any moment now." She said, giving Emma a wink and a nod.

"Thank you Ms. Klutez I'll do that. Have a good day." Emma waved to her and put her key in the door and opened it.

She let Jay inside and closed the door quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Who the hell was that?" Jay asked turning around to face Emma.

"Peter's grandmother." She said with a grin.

"That's his grandma, but yet she warned you not to go out with him?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Well I didn't say she liked the little creep very much now did I?" She said kissing his nose and walking around him to go into the bedroom.

She looked around at the mess that was inside it.

She walked over to closet and started taking out her clothes.

Jay just stood there, not really knowing what to do. He walked over to the dresser and started opening the draws and looking for anything that looked like it might belong to Emma.

He found her underwear and bras, and started putting them into a box when he noticed one thing that looked a little out of place. He held it up and looked at, then turned to where Emma was.

"This Peters or yours. Cuz I'm going to be one happy man if it's yours." He said with a grim.

Emma turned to look at what he was talking about and gasped when she saw he was holding up her pink satin and lacey teddy.

"Jay, put that down. And yes it is mine, but I'm wearing it." She told him sternly.

"And why the hell not?" He asked a little shocked, and disappointed at the same time.

"Because, Peter got it for me for HIS birthday and expected me to wear it. I told him I wasn't going to wear that trashy lookin thing, so he might as well return it. But he said he would get me to wear it some day." She said trying to get it from Jay.

"Oh come on baby, do you have any idea how hott you would look in this thing?" He asked her wiggling his eye brows, lifting the teddy above her head so she couldn't take it from him.

"I don't care how hott I would look it, I'm not wearing it." She shouted punching him in the stomach and grabbing it out of his hand when fell forward to clutch himself.

"I thought you wouldn't sleep him?" He asked when he finally recovered from the unexpected blow to his stomach.

"I wouldn't. I liked Peter, but I didn't love him enough for that." She said as she started packing her nick knacks.

Jay looked around, slightly confused.

"But you did it with me, twice." He exclaimed stupidly.

"Yeah…and?" She asked raising an eye brow at him as she left the bedroom to get her bath room stuff.

He looked at the back of her, and then jumped up and ran down the hallway after her.

"And, what does that mean? Does that mean that you loved me enough to do it, or was I some sort of pay back to the little creatin?" He demanded.

"No Jay, you weren't pay back, and I didn't do cuz I LOVED you, past tense I did it cuz I love you, present tense." She said, blushing a little as she said it.

Jay grabbed Emma hard and turned her around to face him. She tried to protest against being so forcibly handled, only for him press his lips to hers and kiss her passionately. When the kiss ended due to lack of oxygen, she looked up at him panting.

"What was that for?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"You said you loved me. Alex never even said that to me. Amy did, only because she thought I would want her for it, but it didn't mean anything." He said looking at her softly.

"Well, I meant it, because I do love you. I think I have for awhile now. That's why it broke my heart when you left." She said looking down playing with her hands.

"I'm still so sorry for that, too." He said hugging her tight.

"OK, well, lets get this done so we can go and get some lunch. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." He kissed her again quickly and went back to the bedroom.

An hour later, all of Emma's stuff was packed and loaded into the back of the truck. When they were pulling away, Peter and Darcy were pulling up. They looked at them with their mouths open and watched them drive away. Emma waved to them, hoping this would be last time she had to see either of them.


	11. Chapter 11

The drive back to Jay's house was some what of a silent one. Neither of them really knew what to say. You could say Jay was pretty excited having Emma come and stay with him. But Emma was a little scared. It seemed like she didn't really belong anywhere, and that no one really wanted her, either. Picking up on her unease, Jay reached over and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it gently and looked over at her.

"So, are you sure this is okay? I mean, me staying with you and all. I could try to find somewhere else if it's a problem." Emma asked him. She was nervous, so she was stuttering, a lot.

"Yeah it's okay. Now maybe it won't be lonely around there. My place could use a woman's touch anyway." Jay said, giving her his signature smirk.

"I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you." She said leaning over and pecking him on the cheek.

"Still that creature you used to call a boyfriend." He laughed.

When they got home, Jay showed her where she could put all of her things. They decided we're starting to get hungry, so they went out for lunch. They ended up at the DOT, Spinner was working, and seated them.

"So what will it be guys?" Spinner asked, holding his pen and order pad.

"Umm…I think I'll have a veggie burger, a plate of fries and a chocolate milk shake, please." Emma told him, setting down her menu.

"That sounds pretty good, only I want a cheese burger, and strawberry shake." Jay told him, handing him both of their menu's.

"Okay, that will be up in about 15 minutes." Spinner said, taking the menu's and going into the kitchen.

Just then, the bell above the door rang, and in walked Sean Camoran. He saw Jay and Emma sitting in a booth, and walked over talk to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, sitting down next to Emma.

"Sean, when did you get back?" She asked, flinging her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

"I just got into town this morning. I'm staying with Traker until I get my own place." He chuckled, hugging her back.

"Well, how is your brother, I haven't seen much of him since you left." Jay asked him, not really sure how he felt about Emma being so excited to see her ex.

"He's been good. Staying out of trouble, and trying to keep me out of it, too." Sean told them.

"So, how long are you planning on being in town?" Asked Emma, hoping it was going to be long term this time around.

"Well, I'm trying to get a job at this garage called Tony's. If that works out, then probably for good." He said, looking at Emma.

"Oh, that's where Jay works. Maybe he could help you out. You could do that couldn't you honey?" She asked Jay, sweetly.

"Honey? When the hell did this happen?" Sean looked over at Jay, who could see the anger, and confusion in his face.

"Umm… pretty recently actually, and yeah, maybe I could talk to Tony for you. It's the least I could do for my best friend." Jay said, looking him in the eye, letting him know he wasn't about to take any of his crap.

"Sounds good, to me. So, how about we have a party tonight babe, like a welcome back for Sean, and to celebrate my moving in?" Emma asked Jay, totally oblivious to the visual battle going on between her boyfriend and her ex.

"Yeah, you know what, that does sound pretty good to me. What do say Sean, you feel like a party tonight?" He asked, still not backing down.

Sean looked like he was thinking hard about something. He wasn't sure he was okay with Jay and Emma dating. She was his first love after all. But he did leave her last year, when she needed him most. Between her dad dying, her mother taking her little brother and leaving her here all alone, and her eating disorder, not to mention the school shooting she felt completely responsible for. He was surprised she would even be happy to see him at all. But he was going to try and make the best of this.

"Yeah, you know what, a party does sound fun." He said, smiling at Emma.


	12. Chapter 12

When they got home, Jay and Emma both got on the phone and started to call all of their friends, letting them know that they were having a party. Most everyone was very surprised to hear that Jay and Emma were even a couple. But they all agreed to be there none the less.

"You and Jay? Jay and you. When the hell did this happen? And being your best friend, why the hell wasn't I privied to such information?" Manny asked Emma, putting some eye shadow on. She had come over to help set up for the party, and was now getting dressed. Drilling her best friend seemed to be her new activity lately.

"Well last night after he caught Peter with Darcy, I happened to find them. Jay was sticking up for me, asking Peter about cheating on me." Emma told her, putting on her black minnie skirt.

"So that's why he punched him. That little creep. He told everyone that Darcy was drunk and he was helping her to his car to drive her home and thats when Jay just walked up to him and punched him for no reason." Manny told her, tying up her purple halter top with a gold ring in the center of her chest.

"No Manny, I was there as soon I saw Jay walk into the woods where Peter and Darcy were fornicating." She laughed.

"And it wasn't for no reason either, Peter said something nasty about me and Jay got upset about it. I told him it wouldn't be worth it if he hit him, but he did it anyway when Peter called me a prude." Emma told her, pulling on her shirt.

It was 8:30 and they told everyone to be there at 9. But as it got closer the time, more and more people started showing up. Emma and Manny had set up some food and drinks on the kitchen table, and were just about finished when the door bell rang again. It was Sean, he brought a girl with him that no one had met before.

"This is my friend Maggie, from Wasagea. I hope it's okay I brought her with me." He said to Emma as she ushered them inside.

"Yeah, it's totally fine. Hi, I'm Emma." She said to the girl, holding out her hand.

"Emma, as in THE Emma Sean never stops talking about?" She asked snobbishly, flipping her hair behind her back.

"I still don't see what's so great about her." She said walking off into the kitchen for a drink.

"I'm really sorry about, once she warms up to you, she'll be ok." Sean said, looking at Emma apologetically.

"Yeah, lets hope so." She told him, walking off to find Jay.

The party seemed like it was going pretty good. Emma decided that she needed to use the bathroom. So she told Jay and Manny she'd be right back. She was on her down the hall when she ran into Sean's friend Maggie. Deciding she really wasn't in the mood the girls foul attitude, she was just going to try and avoid her. But when she got to the bathroom, the door was locked. Someone was inside it, so there went her quick escape plan. Maggie saw her and started over to her.

"You, hey, I want to talk to you." Maggie said, making her way over to Emma.

"Yeah, can I help you?" Emma asked her, a little annoyed.

"I think so. I want you to leave Sean alone. I've tried long and hard for two years now to get that boy all to myself and your all he can talk about. Emma this, and Emma that. Emma's sooo perfect." She said in a mach baby voice.

"Well you know what, he's mine. I want him, and I always get what I want. So you need to back off bitch, before I kick your ass." She told her jabbing a finger into Emma chest.

She looked at the spot where the girl had just touched her.

"I'm not interested in Sean like that, Maggie, I have a wonderful boyfriend that I'm happy with. And, being it IS my house and my party, I wouldn't be threatening me. Got it?" She asked, poking Maggie in the same spot the girl had poked her in.

Just then, the bathroom door flew open. There stood Sean, not looking very happy. He heard everything.


	13. Chapter 13

Sean stood in the door way of the bathroom, staring at Emma and Maggie. He reached out and grabbed Emma's arm. Shutting the door in Maggie's face. He couldn't believe that she had said those things to her. He liked Maggie, but not like that. They had started their relationship on just physical terms, nothing more then sex. He didn't think he could handle much more then that, she kind of annoyed him.

"Emma, I am so sorry about that. I can't believe she said that to you. I don't know what has gotten into her." Sean said kneeling down in from of her, she was sitting on the edge of the bathtub now.

"Sean, I think it would be best if you just took Maggie and left. Some of things she said kind of bothered me. So I think it would be best if you two just left right now. I have a lot of thinking to do." She didn't know what else to say besides that. She never would have imagined that he would still have feelings for her.

"Emma, I know what she said might have upset you, but I think we should talk about it. I do still have feelings for you. You don't know how much it hurt me to come back here and see you with Jay. I'm still trying to figure out what you even see in that loser." Now she was pissed.

"You know what Sean, you left me. You have no right to come back into my life and just assume that I'm here waiting for you. I don't love you anymore. I thought we could just be friends, but I guess I was wrong about that. I was wrong about you all together. I'm with Jay now because I love him, he was here for me when I needed him. He is what I need, not you."

She stood up, walking to the door. But he stopped her, he was not going to lose her again. Especially to Jay of all people.

"No Emma, you don't know what you want. Your confused, and not thinking clearly. We need to talk about this. I know you still love me. We belong together, always have always will." He had grabbed onto bother of her arms and was squeezing them, holding her in place.

Emma was really scared at this point. She could see he looked almost crazy now. What was he going to do her, she never thought that he would hurt her. But now she wasn't so sure.

"Your wrong Sean, I don't want you, and I don't you. Let me go. I'm going back to my boyfriend and your taking Maggie and leaving." Emma told him attempting to get to the door again. But he, once again, stopped her. He held her where she was, and kissed her. She didn't kiss him back, though.

Emma pushed Sean off from her and tried to scream. But he put his hand on her mouth to keep her quiet. She bit him hard and ran for the door, but he was quicker. He grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards, she fell on the floor and he climbed on top of her.

"I'm not letting you out of here until you realize that it's me that your supposed to be with, not Jay." He leaned forward and tried to kiss her again.

"Sean no, please don't do this. If you love me you won't hurt me, and you'll let me go." Emma pleaded with him. But it was pointless, Sean had made up his mind. Emma was his, and he was going to have her, one way or another.

"No Emma, your wrong. I do love you, that's why I'm doing this. When I'm done, you'll see just how much you love me." He told her, then started to kiss her neck. Emma began to cry, not knowing if she was going to be able to talk him out of it at this point. He started to grind himself into her, moaning. She had started to cry harder, thinking that no one was going to help her now.

"Sean, please don't do this. I'm sorry, for whatever it is that I did, I'm so sorry." She begged. He lifted up her shirt and began fondling her breast. He then let his slide down the side of her stomach, and then up her leg. He forced his hand up her skirt, pushing aside her thong, he started rubbing her. He then inserted two fingers and was thrusting them into her.

"Do you like that baby, huh, tell me how much you like that. Come on, moan for me baby. I want to hear you scream out my name." Sean breathed into her ear. Emma felt like she was going to throw up. She was starting to think no one was going to help her. But then she heard Jay calling out her name, asking people if they had saw her.

"Jay! Help me I'm in the bathroom. Please help me!" She screamed. But it was to late. Sean had pushed his pants down and slammed himself into her. She felt like some one was violating her with baseball bat. She was in so much pain, she could see stars twirling around her head.


	14. Chapter 14

Sean was panting and groaning, thrusting himself in and out of her. She was crying so loud now that he had put his over her mouth. He wanted her so bad, and she resisted. Now she had no choice, she was his for the taking, and he had taken her.

"Come on baby, scream for me, I wanna hear you yell my name." He panted on top of her. When she shook her head no, he slammed into her hard. If she wasn't going to do it, then he would force her to. She screamed out in pain, witch only made him go faster and harder. She couldn't believe he got pleasure from this, from hurting her so bad. In more ways then one, he was causing more pain then she had felt in her entire young life.

"Emma, are you in there, honey it's me." Jay said on the other side of the bathroom door. Emma's face lit up. She started to scream against the hand Sean was covering her mouth with. He pushed his hand down harder on her mouth and quickened her pace. He was going to finish with her if it was the last thing he did. She began sobbing harder and louder, she needed Jay to hear her and know she was in that bathroom.

"Emma is that you, I can hear you. Are you alright, open the door Emma, it's me." He began to pound on the door. He heard something, but it sounded like crying. Hoping she wasn't against the door, he rammed his shoulder into it. Again and again until it gave way, and when it did, he thought his head was going to explode at the site in front of him.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Jay screamed, seeing Sean on the floor and a quite hysterical Emma underneath him.

"Get off from her." He yelled as pulled Sean up off from Emma by the collar of his shirt.

"Em, your bleeding. Oh my god, someone call an ambulance." He knelt down on the floor beside her, lifting her head slightly.

"Honey, are you okay, did he do this to you?" He asked looking at Sean. She nodded her head yes, still crying heavily. Sean looked Jay and then turned around and ran. He ran out of the bathroom, through the house, and out the door. He knew where he would end up if the cops came and got him. And he was not going back to that place again. EVER.

The police arrived and took statements. They had Emma tell them everything that had happened. From the confrontation with Maggie in the hall, to what Sean had done to her in the bathroom. A detective came over and told Jay and Emma he needed to speak to them in private. He took them into a corner of the living room, away from the noise and all the people.

"Now, I hate to be the one to tell you two this, but your friend Sean is sick. I just found out from the Waseaga Police Department that he was being held in the mental health department at the local hospital down there. It seems he had a mental break down due to the shooting at Degrassi High School. He escaped from the hospital almost a week ago. When he's found he is supposed to be brought back, but I think he's going to end up in jail for what happened tonight." What he was saying was swimming in their heads. Sean, their Sean, was crazy. That sweet, innocent, loving, caring person they all knew and loved so well.

"Thank you sir, if we see or hear from him again, we will be sure to give you a call." Jay told the man, shaking his hand.

"Try to warn some people about this. Anyone that he might try and contact, they need to know what he is capable of doing." He looked at Emma, and smiled softly. He shook Jays hand once again, and left with the rest of the police. Manny walked up to Jay and Emma and hugged them both.

"Em, if you need me to stay here tonight, I will. I just have to call my dad first and let him know." She told her friend.

"No Manny, I just need to go to bed. I'm really tired. K?" She asked.

"Yeah, no problem. Call me in the morning." She hugged her again and left. It was just Jay and Emma now. Everyone else had left long ago. They decided that going to bed sounded like a very good idea.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma had gone to the hospital the next day and got treated for her injuries. They were minor one, a few cracked ribs, a swollen lip, and they told her she should wait a few wait a weeks before having sex again. Witch was with her and Jay, he was glad she was going to be alright, and now they could move on with their lives. It was just the emotional scars he was worried about. But he knew Emma was strong, and would get through this, with his help of course.

Sean was caught about two days later. He had been hiding out in the woods by the ravine. A couple of middle school kids went down there to party and saw him. Remembering the news report with a picture of him, they called the police and told them where to find him. They called Jay at work to let him know, so he and Emma wouldn't have to worry any more about him coming back and hurting either of them.

He told Emma after he picked her up from Manny's house. She was afraid to be home alone after what had happened, so she either went to a friends house or they would come over and sit with her when Jay was at work or had to go somewhere. She was relived that they didn't have to worry about that now. She was also very glad to hear that now Sean was where he needed to be and he was going to get the help he needed.

They decided against pressing charges, knowing that he wasn't himself when he did what he did. And having to relive that over and over again was not going to help her get through this any easier.

Jay and Emma had decided to move to California, a fresh start was just what they needed. Manny, pursing her acting career, came with them. She thought that moving there would help her pick up bigger and better roles. Emma was thrilled, her best was coming with her. Now she had her fresh start on life, and the two most important people along for the ride. They couldn't be happier. But this is not a fairy tall, so no one lives happily ever after. But what's to come, you'll have to wait and see.

Karly!!


End file.
